


Hot Chocolate

by hocotate



Series: Oneshots [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bros with Benefits, Chocolate, Dom/sub Undertones, Food Sex, Friends With Benefits, Jongin gives Sehun a blowjob, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex and Chocolate, Smut, and things just kinda escalate from there, this is gross, trust me - Freeform, very very lowkey romantic undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hocotate/pseuds/hocotate
Summary: Jongin would like to know how chocolate tastes when licked from something else than his own fingers, and Sehun is a great friend.





	Hot Chocolate

”This is all your fault,” was what a shirtless Sehun groaned where he lay drenched in sweat and nearly passed out on his all too sticky living room couch. He had just moved into this cosy little neighbourhood, had spent the entire day carrying boxes that weren't that many but laughably heavy, had _worked his ass off_ together with his friend only to find himself gagging over the stench of rotten bananas.

 

Jongin moaned displeasuredly in response, as wet as if not wetter than his overgrown baby of a best friend.

 

“It's not.” His half-dressed body seemed glued to the couch and he cursed this day for being so humid, for being way too hot for anyone—exhausted or not—to function normally. “I can’t control the weather, you know.”

 

Sehun rolled his eyes at him, his whiny ass voice drowning out the sound of the clearly dysfunctional air conditioner.

 

”It _is_ your fault,” he chided, annoyed, “because you're the one who keeps insisting on having bananas!”

 

”But it's delicious!”

 

” _But why do you have to mash them and leave them out?!_ ”

 

Only a few mutters followed as both of the boys were, after all, too tired to argue about such trivial matters. Dipping his fingers into a bowl of melted chocolate which had been supposed to complement the now unedible bananas, Jongin brought them to his lips sluggishly, sucking the substance off his own filthy body while trying not to mind the many fruit flies circling around. The merciless, destructively sultry weather had turned the once appetisingly yellow fruit brown within minutes, much to the chagrin of the two fatigued friends who were now desperately trying to block out the unpalatable smell brought by putrefaction.

 

It was an unspoken tradition for Jongin and Sehun to every once in a while share a bowl of melted chocolate. Having started with them being too lazy to finish making a pot of hot, chocolaty beverage, it had developed into an established practice since the dark brown batter had nevertheless turned out to suit their sweet-toothed preferences. Now as they both lay wasted from heat and from carrying boxes of Sehun’s belongings, they both started devouring that sugary substance after Jongin placed the bowl between them. They felt way too weary to even search those boxes for utensils or anything else to eat it with, thus did they just lick it straight from their own fingers, too tired to do anything yet about the plate of rotten bananas still on the table.

 

”Such a baby…” Sehun murmured after a while, sucking his now shiny fingers clean only to dip them again, deeper each time. “Having to mash your food… Pathetic…”

 

Jongin stuck out his tongue in response, threatening to slap his rude, childish friend with a sticky hand which was now entirely covered in chocolate. Raising his arms automatically in defence, Sehun slipped an unintentional giggle and stuck out his own tongue in much childish mimicry.

 

They were still friends, after all. Very much adult friends, but friends forever nonetheless.

 

”We're so gross,” Jongin chuckled after having moved closer to the other who had stolen the bowl, his chest wet and glistening with sweat as he gestured vaguely towards the pathetic scene which was currently taking place in the supposedly cosy living room of his bestie’s new flat. He hadn’t meant it as a personal offence, but there was never any way of knowing just when the—according to himself—more childish one of the two would snap.

 

With eyes closed in utter exhaustion and brown, glazed lips pursing into a pout, Sehun whined loudly at that assertion before blindly reaching out his hand to leave a trail of chocolate on Jongin’s face.

 

“ _You’re_ gross, shitface,” were the muttered words that had chaos ensue, making everything even worse.

 

It wasn’t a pretty sight; with Jongin slapping his own chocolaty hand across Sehun’s bare chest as an act of revenge, he did his best but not much to gain dominance while straddling his friend who was much weaker than him. Escalating into a ferocious food fight with Sehun receiving most of the blows, it continued until the latter had been pinned to the couch by the wrists by Jongin who laughed almost maniacally.

 

”Look whose gross now,” he chaffed, looking down with a self-righteous smirk at him who lay writhing pitifully beneath him.

 

Sehun, however, kept fighting tirelessly, not accepting this amount of disrespect.

 

” _I'm going to fucking finish you if you don't let me go now,_ ” he demanded while squirming, hissing and spitting although without any real hostility. He knew perfectly well that would never win if he was to rely on his strength alone; being the weaker one in this platonic relationship sure had its cons, as much had he learned during two decades of friendship. Instead opting to aim for a weak spot, he stopped waving his thin limbs around and snorted loudly, feigning real annoyance. “You know what, Nini? If you don’t let me go, I’ll never let you sleep at my place again!”

 

The battle ceased.

 

Letting his lips form a semblance of a pout—not as cute as Sehun’s, of course—Jongin quickly removed himself, defeated. Like a kicked little puppy crawling away, nustling into the corner of the couch, he donned a frown which looked like sadness embodied while appearing more betrayed than the partner of a cheater.

 

“I thought you loved me,” he murmured, a bit bitter, yet now just as always knowing deep inside that his friend’s words and upset expression were but theatricals aimed to get him what he wanted.

 

”I hate you,” was the lie with which Sehun responded then, attempting to stop a burgeoning smile from finding his face as he pointed at his own messy, chocolate-covered chest. “And you’re gonna have to clean this up.”

 

It was Jongin’s turn to whine in distaste.

 

“Dude, _no_.”

 

Sinking deeper into the corner of the couch as though that would actually help him in this situation, he groaned loudly only to gag on nothing when the stench of bananas attacked his taste buds. Watching with his face wrapped in pure disgust as Sehun’s cracked into a grinning grimace, he shuddered as he realised that he was probably doomed.

 

”Dude, _yes_.”

 

There was no escaping it since Sehun was, had always been, and always would be the baby who always got what he wanted. Feeling his cheeks and neck heat up—not due to awkwardness but to humiliation and nausea—Jongin considered his very few options and decided, surprisingly, to just succumb to that wish. Perhaps he could turn this into something fun, after all, take sneaky advantage of his best friend’s demand.

 

Sehun actually thought that he had won.

 

“Come on, puppy.” He smacked his still shiny lips while grinning, feeling awfully smug as he whistled suggestively. “Coooome on, come to daddy.”

 

Not being able to stand that suddenly sleazy behaviour, Jongin found himself crawling back while pretending to for once not having some evil plan. While he suspected that Sehun had probably not meant for this to end with himself getting fucked against the couch—or the other way around, even—he didn’t let that stop him from scheming. It wasn’t unusual for the two friends to do such things, not when they had both been single forever, and while today was too hot and this room too stinky, Jongin admitted that a round or two would do them good. That it would do _him_ good, at least.

 

A bit surprised to find his friend crawling back, Sehun waited for any eventual protests only to wince a bit and exhale sharply when the other’s hot tongue suddenly dragged across his chest. Smiling approvingly nevertheless, he dragged his brown, sticky fingers through Jongin’s hair, patting his head like one would pet a dog.

 

”Good boy,” he all but purred, knowing well that he would still have to shower later yet feeling strangely satisfied by the idea of procrastinating. Soon enough scowling, however, when he saw the other’s saliva mix with remains of the chocolate, he wondered how on earth it had got even messier than before.

 

He barely had to register the smirk finding Jongin’s face all of a sudden before he squealed in shock when his nipple got bit into.

 

” _What was that for?!_ ” he cried then, high-pitched and whiny, caressing the hurting area gently as though his nipples did actually have feelings on their own.

 

Jongin snickered, dragging his lips over clavicles as he did.

 

”For making me do this, assface. You're disgusting.”

 

Rolling his eyes, the pain already fading, Sehun leant back and watched sluggishly through half-lidded eyes as his chest got debatably cleaner which new trails of sticky saliva. It wasn’t pretty, yet he sighed in secret disappointment when Jongin eventually finished and pulled back; the feeling of a tongue travelling slowly across his skin, sticky yet warm and treacherously soft, had actually made him relax like a kitten getting washed by its mother before falling asleep.

 

Sleep was, in fact, what he really wanted after having spent the entire day moving from one flat to another, but it didn’t come easy even as he relaxed since it was still too hot to even breathe properly. The terrible smell of mashed bananas was furthermore still polluting the air, making him unsure whether or not he really wanted to breathe even to begin with.

 

With a deep sigh giving up on slumber, he peeked at Jongin who still lay beside him, wide awake while resting on one elbow.

 

“You know, Sehun…” The latter was staring intensely at his own finger which he had just dipped in the remains of the chocolate, bringing it to his mouth to suck on obscenely before speaking with too much curiosity in his voice, “...I’ve always wondered how it tastes on a dick.”

 

Sehun choked, suddenly knowing where this was going.

 

“ _No._ ”

 

”Bro, come on.”

 

” _No way._ ”

 

“Why not?”

 

It was a simple plan but a plan nonetheless, for Jongin knew that his friend enjoyed blowjobs. Looking up at an appalled Sehun while poking his belly button, already teasing, he wiggled his eyebrows seductively while explaining.

 

”It's a free blowjob,” he said matter-of-factly, trying not to laugh at his best friend’s face which was wrapped in horror but also undeniable arousal.

 

Silence followed, but only for a few seconds.

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

” _Okay, shitface, but you're gonna have to repay me for this,_ ” Sehun hissed in utter defeat while in a rush trying to wriggle out of his suddenly uncomfortable pants. It wasn’t without shame that he found himself getting hard already, yet he nearly tore his boxers right off, deciding to save the feeling of embarrassment for later.

 

Jongin, of course, chuckled victoriously.

 

”The blowjob is the payment, you idiot. You’re the one who’s gonna repay _me._ ”

 

Grinning from ear to ear, he grabbed Sehun’s now bare legs and spread them forcibly while positioning himself quite comfortably on the floor, the bowl of chocolate placed conveniently beside him. The look on his best friend’s face was hilarious when his breath hitched as he got slightly manhandled, that one sharp inhale causing him dry-heave since the smell of rotten fruit was still really distinct.

 

Grabbing the bowl without further hesitation since he really _was_ curious about how it would taste if licked straight from a dick, he dipped his tongue right into it and hummed. Eye contact was awkward if one was to ask Sehun who sat exposed, gazing down with his cheeks flushed red at his childhood friend down whose lips and chin chocolate was dripping. In spite of having acted reluctant before, though, he wet his own lips unconsciously at the sight when Jongin kept approaching his cock with his mouth.

 

Ready to finally make use of his plan which was actually ridiculous and frankly quite stupid, the latter pressed his tongue against his friend’s shaft, transferring most of the saliva mixed chocolate. Then grabbing Sehun’s thighs while slowly but steadily licking from base towards head, he laughed amusedly at the sound of an unintended moan.

 

”I told you you're the one who's gross,” Sehun mumbled almost indiscernibly, although shutting his eyes in order to pretend that his dick wasn’t covered in something entirely else than just saliva or cum.

 

Jongin scoffed, yet remarkably entertained, as he turned over his mind which would be the best way to clean this unholy mess up.

 

”You're the one with chocolate on your dick,” he deadpanned, still chuckling, a bit disappointed by the taste which wasn’t as different as he had imagined it to be. Wondering if the chocolate would perhaps taste even better if mixed the precum already dripping from Sehun, he took the latter’s entire length into his mouth, smirking around it when rewarded with a groan.

 

Chocolate escaped the corner's of his mouth as he sucked the other clean with passion, both of his hands shooting up automatically to stroke and massage Sehun’s aching balls. A blowjob had actually been promised, after all, so cleaning the mess up half-heartedly would be but an insult to him who had agreed to this nonsense. Eventually noticing that Sehun’s breathing, as well as his own, had turned into gasps and soft, quiet panting, he fastened the pace while unzipping his own pants.

 

He knew that Sehun was enjoying it too much to deny him the pleasure of going even further, thus did he once again dip his hand into the bowl before letting a chocolate-covered finger drag along his best friend’s rim.

 

This had been his plan all along, laughably simple yet perfectly adequate.

 

“ _That wasn’t part of the deal,_ ” was what Sehun whined, suddenly freezing when he felt something poke at his entrance discreetly. He didn’t want to look down at all, didn’t even want to imagine what his dick and ass looked like covered in chocolate, and so did he keep his eyes squeezed shut while pretending that the substance running down his balls and rim was nothing but innocent lube or maybe spit.

 

Jongin released his cock with a pop and licked some excessive chocolate from his own smiling lips.

 

”Sorry, hun.”

 

Groaning in annoyance but also in pleasure, Sehun let out a quiet ‘ _fuck you’_ but did nothing further to stop his friend from entering him with fingers that started scissoring him immediately. With his own hands grabbing Jongin’s hair, he whimpered pathetically when it all started hurting, trying to focus on the lips around his cock, those plump, swollen lips creating a vacuum around him as they sucked much harder than during their usual hookups.

 

It didn’t take long, though, until Jongin’s impatience brought disruption to the blowjob.

 

Wriggling his way out his own sweaty clothes, happy to find that Sehun didn’t protest, he swiftly positioned himself on top, not even caring to search the boxes for a condom since neither he nor his friend had hooked up with strangers for months. Guiding his own cock to press against a hole that was lubricated with chocolate but far from fully prepared, he dipped one hand into the bowl and grinned.

 

”Why do you always get to fuck me?” Sehun asked, his face and décolletage glistening with sweat and his legs already pressed against the sides of his own torso. It sounded a bit bitter, those ragged gasps, but that wasn’t surprising to Jongin who just snickered. Not when that question was a given during their sessions which sometimes even ended with the bottom one bleeding.

 

“Because you stuck at topping, Hunnie,” Jongin husked, almost wooed by the sound of cute little gasps. Undeniably amused but most of all eager, he laughed and poked his friend’s cheek with two chocolaty fingers before moving onto mouth, pressing in between lips that moved compliantly.

 

He felt strangely proud when Sehun obliged, watching as the sugary substance got swallowed with ease and ran down the chin of the boy who sucked obediently without having been asked to.

 

“And furthermore, you’re so cute–” he continued, the pit of his stomach growing warmer by the second in anticipation of him getting to enter his friend, “–you’re so, _so cute_ –”

 

Sehun let out a short, sharp cry around the fingers still buried deep in his cavern, yelping pathetically when Jongin shoved his cock inside with no warning whatsoever.

 

”–when you do that.”

 

His friend allowed him no time to adjust.

 

Immediately pressed into hard and repeatedly, he started moaning in pain and in growing pleasure. Ready to bite down on the fingers in his mouth only to find them pulled out before he could do so, he ignored the complacent smirk on Jongin’s face, those dark, lustful eyes looking down into his own watery ones.

 

“ _Fuck you, asshole, it hurts,_ ” he whined, almost stuttering those words in between his lewd little noises. Their lips were slightly brushing against each other, drops of sweat and remains of chocolate dribbling down slowly from mouth into mouth, and although a part of Sehun felt like exchanging saliva, he didn’t want to give Jongin the pleasure.

 

“That’s how you like it, though,” the latter responded with, already breathless and his arms growing weaker as they supported his whole weight by being propped against the couch on each side of Sehun’s appetizing shoulders.

 

“I never said that,” Sehun complained, his breath hitching when he got licked into suddenly.

 

The taste of chocolate was still right there, stuck on their tongues as they swirled around as if to caress each other in a well-rehearsed dance or in a fight for dominance, although completely in sync.

 

“You did last week, though, when you got drunk by yourself and called me crying after sending me those nudes.” Jongin rasped it as he retreated way too soon for Sehun’s liking. Adjusting their position by grabbing his friend, pulling him as close as possible by the hips, he let angled thrusts result in a wave of moans, all while continuing to whisper words against his mouth. “You also asked me why we never do this anymore.”

 

The awful smell of rotten bananas was left entirely forgotten as the two boys kept kissing, sharing the taste of melted chocolate while crashing into each other at a steady pace. A dull knock on Sehun’s front door followed by a shy little “ _Hello? Anybody home?_ ” passed by unnoticed when Jongin propped his friend up against the armrest of the couch, the latter spitting out hoarse profanities that got louder and louder with each new thrust, his best friend’s cock pushing against his prostate.

 

All Jongin could register in that moment was the feeling of Sehun clenching tightly around him and the sight of his friend leaking precum onto his own belly. Ravished by it all, groans of pleasure and pain alike, he thought quite proudly while biting into glistening clavicles that even the most happily married couple could never fuck each other as good as this. No other people fit together like the perfect puzzle that was Sehun and Jongin, and the latter knew that his best friend agreed by just listening to the beautiful sound of his frantic moaning, his usually low-pitched voice forming whimpers.

 

Chocolate was still everywhere—smeared across their bodies and the fabric of the couch—and while Sehun did in the back of his mind hope that his new landlord wouldn’t step in to see the mess, he felt way too disoriented to worry about anything. The feeling of a cock up his ass had always been a favourite, after all; it didn’t matter that he had complained to his friend over always ending as the one beneath, not when he was, in fact, submissive by nature, a brat who just happened to like to rebel against everything.

 

Squeezing Jongin’s ass impatiently, attempting to pull his body even closer, he cussed aloud when remembering dejectedly that his best friend’s cock wasn’t of endless length. Thus trying to relish in what he had, yet still attempting to switch positions, he however found himself screaming out obscenities in a sudden moment of excruciating pain; Jongin’s teeth had managed to cut through his skin, a tiny bit of blood now mixing with the sweat and chocolate.

 

“ _Fuck you,_ ” he gasped as his friend kept thrusting, the latter either ignoring or having missed the fact that there on Sehun’s shoulder was now a wound, possibly even in need of stitches. “ _Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you–_ ” he kept whining, not knowing why the pain gave birth to some kind of twisted satisfaction, a peculiar feeling which he couldn’t really place and even less put a name on.

 

“ _Shut up, brat, I’m close,_ ” Jongin sputtered in response, and that was when the issue got consigned to oblivion.

 

Perhaps the taste of metal had got confused with that equally sweet one of sugar and cocoa, but little did it matter even to Sehun when he got flipped around and pinned by the wrists, his cheek pressing hard against the sticky couch. Automatically forced then to abandon Jongin’s bottom, instead now reaching to stroke his own leaking cock, he groaned in displeasure when his back twisted and his muscles got strained for the sake of a kiss.

 

He could taste the blood having got sucked from his own shoulder when his friend pressed their lips together, their teeth clashing with force against each other but not as hard as Jongin kept snapping his sharp hips forward. Feeling his own hand get whisked away by another, his cock finally touched for the first time since the blowjob, Sehun let out the most drawn-out of sighs when the kiss got broken and his tailbone cracked.

 

“ _Hurry up,_ ” he demanded for no particular reason, simply too eager but also sore all over.

 

Jongin actually did him that favour.

 

Knowing well that they were both so close, so dangerously close to ruining this couch which had more than once become the victim of cum stains, he kept his right hand pumping Sehun towards completion while reaching down to place a sloppy, open-mouthed excuse for a kiss between the other’s shiny, protruding shoulder blades.

 

The pleasure was almost overwhelming at this point and as Sehun pushed his bony ass backwards, his breathing irregular and his hands trying to clutch whatever piece of fabric he could find, Jongin tightened the grip on his cock. With no technique whatsoever continuing to pump him fast and next to furiously, he found his work rewarded promptly as a harsh, loud moan accompanied the feeling of warm, thick liquid getting squirted into his hand.

 

It didn’t take long for himself to follow, to spill his seed inside of Sehun and let it mix the highly unconventional lube.

 

Riding out their orgasms for a good whole minute, not ready to face the unfortunate reality, Jongin kept sliding in and out slowly until he could no longer do much but collapse right on top of his friend who lay limp with his probably flushed face still pressed against the couch. Instantly overcome by the heat and the exhaustion since he, too, had been carrying boxes all day, he opted to just fall asleep right there, not caring one bit about Sehun who would surely get smothered beneath his—quoted—”massive weight”.

 

“Get off me, jerk,” the latter whined then, wiggling his sweaty body around violently, leaving Jongin with no choice but to pull out entirely and find another place on the couch to sleep on. However crawling onto his friend in revenge for having got fucked so thoroughly on a hot day like this, Sehun settled in the crook of his neck, pecking the skin there for the sake of it only while tickling it unknowingly with soft, rapid butterfly kisses.

 

Jongin didn’t complain. Instead letting his head fall backwards, completely ignoring that they were covered in not only sweat but also chocolate, cum and even a bit of blood, he shut his eyes with a quiet hum, not really minding that Sehun’s dirty chest kept sticking to his own.

 

Silence followed for the longest of moments until that which wasn’t allowed to happen happened.

 

“Oh Sehun?” They hadn’t heard the knock at all, hadn’t noticed that someone had unlocked the door and walked straight into the flat, happily unaware of what a mess he would be met with. “I tried to reach you earlier but you didn’t open. I’m the son of the landlady and since you just moved in– _Oh God, I’m so, so sorry, I–_ ”

 

As suddenly as the wide-eyed boy had stepped into the room without any warning, he disappeared and shut the door with a bang. Too exhausted to do anything, to even consider chasing that person to explain, Jongin and Sehun only lay there frozen, the latter knowing that he was definitely doomed.

 

There he was, naked on the couch, sprawled out shamelessly on top of another man who was, just like him, painted brown and red. Fruit flies were everywhere and the stench was unbearable, and as reality came creeping back to him then, he groaned out lout against his best friend’s neck.

 

What a great first impression.

 

He retched violently, wanting to die, cursing Jongin while still trying not to vomit chocolate and bile all over his friend’s chest and face. Not because Jongin didn’t actually deserve it from having convinced him to participate in this disgusting activity, but rather due to the heartbreaking fact that Sehun himself was the one in charge of cleaning. It was his very own flat, when all came around, his _new, cosy, tidy, central, perfect flat–_

 

An amused chuckle kept him from groaning again when Jongin brushed through his tendrils of hair as though there was not a single worry in that little bubble of his.

 

“We’re so gross,” he said with a grin, and that was Sehun grabbed the bowl to dip his hand in the last of the chocolate.

 

“ _You’re_ gross.”

 

Annoyed hissing soon turned into laughter as the sound of smacking echoed through the hallway, history bound to repeat itself much the chagrin of the son of the landlady whose eyes had unfortunately been scarred for life. While Sehun and Jongin didn’t have chocolate for while, not able to even look at it for months, Sehun did not so secretly rejoice over finally having a reason to ban mashed bananas from his home forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave a comment and tell me what you think ♡


End file.
